The present disclosure generally relates to side-by-side vehicles, and more particularly, to side-by-side utility or all-terrain vehicles with seating for rear passengers.
Generally, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Such vehicles may include a bench seat configured to support a driver and up to two passengers. Other vehicles may be configured with an individual seat for the driver and an individual seat for a passenger. A cargo rack may be positioned rearward of the seats. A rear seating area may be included for supporting one or two additional passengers.